Pain
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Rechazo, diferencia, un cóctel que nos lleva por un mal camino. Advertencia de Loudcest.


**Pain:** **Bueno, Camaradas, estamos de vuelta con el nuevo One Shot de Loudcest de nuestra querida albina Linka, esta vez, con una votación bastante peleada, ganando por 5 a 2, tenemos al ganador: Lars Loud. Y el último que quedó, Luke, será el siguiente y de ahí se detiene, no continuaré con los más pequeños. De ahí me daré un descanso, pero seguiré subiendo fics de Loudcest, tanto de Lincoln con sus hermanas, como también de Linka y los suyos.**

 **Como siempre digo: No soy dueño de The Loud House, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y Nickelodeon. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

Para Lars Loud, ser el gótico de la familia significaban muchas cosas, de positivas y negativas, podía estar en contacto con fantasmas, espíritus del Más Allá con su Ouija, dedicarse a la poesía, tener una cama de ataúd e inclusive disfrutar de las mejores y hasta antiguas películas del género del terror. Sin embargo, también había una cara negativa para todo esto y resultaba ser el chico excluido y tildado de "raro" por la sociedad, los únicos "amigos" que él tenía eran sus hermanos y Linka, pero a pesar de todo, su vida no era placentera ni tampoco feliz, siempre estaba bajo la Estrella de la tristeza, la desesperación, bajo esas ropas negras y sus cabellos que tapaban sus ojos, allí se reflejaba un pobre chico que pedía a gritos que lo vieran, que lo "rescataran", tal como decía la canción "Here I go again" de "Whitesnake", al referirse con la cita de _"just another heart in need of rescue. Waiting love´s sweet_ charity".

Su dolor quedaba reflejado en los poemas que escribía, sus dibujos de él metido en un ataúd o convertido en Vampiro, intentando ponerse a "resguardo" en su Mundo, alejado de la diferencia y el desprecio de la sociedad hacia él. Sin embargo, tampoco resultaba por mucho tiempo, ya que pensaba en que tal vez, las cosas serían más fáciles si no estuviera presente; por lo que un día decidió poner punto final a toda su existencia, tomando una afilada hoja de afeitar y poniéndose aquel objeto contra sus muñecas, listo para cortarse y sangrar hasta morir.

Comenzó con el "trabajo", apretaba los dientes, pero a la vez era como una "droga", una "anestesia" que le calmaría todo lo que estaba sufriendo por aquellos momentos, pero no notó que alguien llamó a su puerta en ese instante y se abrió.

\- Oye, Lars, los chicos me mandaron a buscarte, ¿estás...?.- Ingresó Linka Loud a la habitación que compartían el gótico y su hermano deportista, pero cuando llegó y cerró la puerta, la albina se topó con el joven dado vuelta, sin girarse y en silencio, mientra que se agarraba su brazo derecho.- ¿Lars? ¿Qué...Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó la peli blanca, caminando hacia él, pero...

\- Linka...vete de aquí, ¿sí?. No quiero que me veas.- Fue el pedido misterioso del gótico.

\- ¿De qué hablas, hermanito? ¿Qué te pasa?.- Quiso saber Linka, mientras que caminaba más hacia él y, tal vez por un acto de puro reflejo, la hoja de afeitar cayó ensangrentada al piso, revelando unas horribles heridas producidas en la piel de su hermano gótico.

\- ¡Vete, Linka, no quiero que me veas, vete, por favor!.- Rogó, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero la albina se quedó "petrificada".

\- Lars...- Dijo ella, con un tono de voz helado y tomando con fuerza su brazo.- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerte esto?! ¡¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza?!.- Preguntó ella, destrozada, al ver la tentativa de suicidio del chico, el cual bajó la cabeza, se quitó del control que ejercía ella y de ahí unas cuantas gotas empaparon sus zapatos negros.

\- No soy nada, Linka, no merezco vivir, siempre...siempre seré un "Bicho Raro" para todos.- Sostuvo el muchacho, expresando su dolor por todo lo que sufría en silencio.

\- ¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste a mí y a los chicos?! ¡¿Por qué te lo guardaste para ti?! ¡Te queremos, Lars, eres mi hermano!.- Preguntó la albina, intentando no subir el volumen de su voz para no llamar la atención de los demás hermanos.

\- No me merezco el amor de nadie, ¿no lo entiendes?. Solo quiero ser libre.- Sostuvo el gótico, mientras que iba por la hoja de afeitar pero Linka lo frenó.

\- No eres un fenómeno ni nada, Lars, tú eres especial para todos...¡inclusive para mí! ¡¿Sabes lo que seríamos sin ti?! ¡Nos quedaríamos sin tus poemas, tu pasión por la Oscuridad, los Vampiros, todo, piénsalo, hermano! ¡Yo te quiero!.- Estalló la albina, tomándolo con fuerza, abrazándolo, sin soltarse por nada en el Mundo y de ahí le daba un tierno beso en los labios al gótico, el cual no dijo nada, ¿acaso lo estaba soñando? ¿Estaba erróneo?. No, su propia hermana estaba expresando sus sentimientos hacia él con ese bello gesto, el cual superaba las barreras.

\- Linka...Linka...- Quedó el muchacho sorprendido por lo que estaba viviendo, no lo podía creer, pero a su vez, se sentía como uno de sus cuentos de terror y de Vampiros: Ella era su amada Mina Harker y él era Drácula.

\- Nunca estarás solo, hermanito, nunca. Pero quiero que me prometas esto.- Fue el pedido de la chica junto con la promesa, tomándole del brazo herido y lo comenzaba a sanar, ya que lo llevó al baño para vendarlo y detener el sangrado.

\- Dímelo.- Pidió el chico.

\- No quiero que te guardes tu dolor y un secreto así dentro tuyo, tienes una vida por delante: Vívelo, disfruta, desde tu perspectiva, tu forma de ser, pero nunca estarás solo, porque yo siempre estaré a tu lado.- Esa fue la orden de la chica, la cual se recostó contra el pecho del chico y éste le dio un tierno beso en la frente, acariciando sus cabellos.

\- Te lo prometo, Mi Pequeña Conejita, lo juro.- Hizo esa promesa el peli negro, mientras que ambos bajaban las escaleras y partían con rumbo hacia la sala de estar, en donde estaban esperando los demás hermanos y de ahí iban a ver alguna película en la televisión.

A pesar de las diferencias que tenía, Lars no iba a estar más solo, su dolor era calmado por el amor que Linka tenía hacia él y sin importar las excepciones y más, ambos estarían juntos, contando también con el apoyo de su familia, en momentos difíciles que tuvieran que enfrentar al respecto.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Aquí termina este siguiente One-Shot de Linka-Lars, quedando solamente Luke, último hermano dentro del Loudcest Genderbend, el cual haré para más adelante, tal vez hacia el Domingo o el Lunes de la semana que viene. Tranquilos, que también haré la secuela de "12:00 AM", el Chunk-Luna que hice en Septiembre del 2017, pero como digo, no puedo darles una fecha oficial, será cuando pueda.**

 **Agradezco a todos los seguidores y anónimos que han votado por estas parejas, muchas gracias, chicos y ahora, a prepararse para el Linka-Luke.**

 **Nos estamos viendo y que tengan un buen día Miércoles de mi parte.**


End file.
